Schtroumpfette triste
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Qu’on lui rappelle pourquoi elle a accepté d’y aller ?


Notes : Ecrit pour le challenge de frenchfanfics sur le thème de Noël. Fandom et personnages au choix. Contrainte : inclure les mots ascenseur, oeuf, schtroumpfette, némésis, oasis, position, voile, superviseur, herbe, expérimental, et la phrase « L'apéritif concert, j'y vais pour la musique parce que l'apéritif j'en ai à la maison ! » Je ne suis pas sûre que le thème (et surtout l'esprit) de Noël soit respecté, mais le reste est bien là ;-) Oh, et je réalise que le titre est bizarre mais c'est un de ces trucs qui me viennent en tête et ne veulent pas partir si bien que je ne peux rien trouver d'autre.

----

**SCHTROUMPFETTE TRISTE**

Qu'on lui rappelle pourquoi elle a accepté d'y aller ?

Sara est à quatre pattes dans le dressing, à la recherche du deuxième escarpin (lequel ne semble pas plus désireux qu'elle de sortir ce soir), et une idée tourne et retourne dans son esprit...

Qu'on lui rappelle pourquoi elle a accepté d'y aller ?

Qu'on lui rappelle pourquoi elle a accepté d'accompagner son père, le soir du réveillon de Noël, à ce qui va sans doute être la soirée la plus mortelle (et pas dans un bon sens) de l'année (et l'année est presque terminée, aucune chance de faire pire) ?

Elle se demande si elle ne pourrait pas plutôt rester dans le dressing toute la soirée : elle y est l'abri des questions et des remarques stupides, des mains et des yeux baladeurs, c'est un véritable petit oasis de vêtements, chaussures, parfums, magazines et autres objets divers et variés, moins recommandables, dont son père n'a nullement besoin de connaître l'existence. Quelques uns, même, dont il se portera beaucoup mieux s'il ignore tout – le savoir est parfois la pire némésis d'un père, surtout lorsque le père possède quatre-vingt dix pour cent de gènes politiciens et seulement dix pour cent de gènes paternels (et pas les meilleurs, avec ça).

« Tu n'as pas _accepté_ à proprement parler, » répond Amanda lorsqu'elle finit par exprimer ses interrogations à voix haute.

Exact. Alors qu'on lui rappelle pourquoi elle y va ?

« Parce que ton père est intervenu pour que Josh ne se retrouve pas en taule en cette période de trêve des confiseurs. »

Exact. Elle accompagne son père à cette sauterie...

« Apéritif concert. »

... apéritif concert, si la formulation peut faire plaisir à Amanda, pour le remercier d'être intervenu. Evidemment, "remercier" impliquerait que ce soit volontaire de sa part ; mais puisqu'elle n'a pas été en position de choisir, ça relèverait plutôt de la prise d'otage. Une soirée contre une faveur, ça frôle la call-girlerie – pour ne pas employer un terme plus précis.

« Tu pourras dire à Josh... » Puisqu'elle n'a plus le droit de voir Josh, ce qui démontre, il faut le reconnaître, une certaine logique dans le raisonnement de son père. La première fois que son père a rencontré Josh, Josh était en train de demander à Sara quelle quantité d'herbe elle voulait, et la deuxième fois que son père a vu Josh, un flic était en train de l'interroger et Sara était assise sur un banc dans le hall du commissariat. Et on ne lui avait enlevé les menottes que parce que l'on avait pris connaissance du nom sur sa carte d'identité. Il est parfaitement logique que son père ne veuille pas voir Josh une troisième fois, ni qu'_elle_ revoie Josh. « ... que je me suis transformée en escort girl pour lui. » Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle vient de dire et grimace. Amanda grimace aussi, ce qui n'est habituellement pas aisé à obtenir. « OK, oublie ça.

- Un apéritif concert, c'est, euh, intéressant, » plaide faiblement Amanda.

Sara met la main sur un escarpin dont la forme semble acceptable. Sauf qu'il est en cuir vernis rouge. Pas possible avec cette robe.

« L'apéritif concert, j'y vais pour la musique parce que l'apéritif j'en ai à la maison ! » rétorque-t-elle, sa voix un peu étouffée par la demi-douzaine de sacs à main rangés juste sous son nez. D'ailleurs, elle a déjà commencé l'apéritif. Juste pour se donner du courage pour ce soir. Amanda l'a aidée – Amanda est vraiment une bonne copine. Une copine, en tout cas. « Et la musique qu'aime mon père... le genre de concert auquel le Gouverneur est invité... ressers-moi un martini, tu veux bien ? »

Elle trouve enfin le deuxième escarpin, sort prudemment du dressing à reculons et ne peut pas se relever. Les dieux de la mode puissent-ils envoyer en enfer les stylistes ayant décidé qu'une robe qui ne permet pas de bouger est une chose tout à fait acceptable. Elle espère qu'il y a un ascenseur dans la foutue salle de concert parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'elle monte des escaliers dans cette robe.

Amanda la saisit à bras-le-corps et l'aide à se mettre debout. Elles vacillent un petit peu et Sara se raccroche à la porte du dressing et s'y appuie le temps de chausser le deuxième escarpin.

Les escarpins sont très hauts et très argentés ; la robe est très longue et très ajustée ; le décolleté est très... pffft, décolleté, impression accentuée par le fait que ses cheveux sont très relevés très haut sur son crâne.

La robe est très turquoise.

« Je ressemble à la schtroumpfette, » remarque-t-elle avec une moue.

Le tout est très peu décent. Très peu approprié pour jouer les filles modèles et accompagner son gouverneur de père à une soirée de bienfaisance.

« La schtroumpfette hétaïre, » ajoute Amanda (et là aussi, Sara pense que c'est pour ne pas employer un terme plus précis. Moins raffiné). « Aucune chance que ton père te laisse sortir comme ça.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre robe de soirée.

- Tu as une douzaine d'autres robes de soirée.

- Oui. Chez le teinturier. » Elle sourit d'un air angélique qui contraste avec sa tenue de schtroumpfette hétaïre. Elle a dix-sept ans : son père peut bien la contraindre à l'accompagner à une soirée en guise de punition d'un autre âge, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle est obligée de s'y plier de bonne grâce.

Ce sont des pensées très anti-Noël, réalise-t-elle. Noël est supposé être à propos de la famille, du pardon, des retrouvailles, des cadeaux significatifs et des foyers chaleureux.

C'est ce qu'on lui a dit, en tout cas. Chez elle, Noël est à propos de la distribution de nourriture aux sans abris (en présence de la presse), de la messe de minuit (la presse n'est pas conviée mais ne manque jamais de souligner que le Gouverneur y a assisté, et avec qui) et de soirées de charité (et la presse est toujours là pour couvrir des soirées de charité où on paye des sommes folles pour un repas ou un concert après avoir payé des sommes folles pour s'habiller pour l'occasion : Sara n'a jamais bien compris cette logique mais comme le lui a très justement fait remarquer son père, on ne lui a pas demandé son avis).

OK. Au moins, elle peut toujours se raccrocher à l'idée que Josh, lui, passera un Noël répondant à la première définition. Elle ne veut pas envisager l'éventualité que cette idée soit vaine, elle a besoin d'une _pointe _d'espoir dans son cynisme de Noël.

Foutues fêtes. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire schtroumpfer.

« Sérieusement, ressers-nous un martini. »

Amanda fronce les sourcils. Wahou. Deux grimaces en une soirée – deux grimaces en moins d'une heure.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire comme ça...

- Tu es mon superviseur ès alcool, maintenant ?

- ... juste avant de sortir, termine Amanda. Tu as envie de te retrouver les quatre fers en l'air devant le voiturier en descendant de la limousine de ton père ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, elle considère sérieusement la question. Et le verre de martini. Se demande si ce genre de comportement ne lui permettrait pas d'être rapatriée illico presto à la maison. Se souvient que dans une semaine, c'est le réveillon du Nouvel An, qu'elle a prévu de le passer avec des amis et que son père ne laissera pas une dette rester impayée, et elle prend sa décision. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Comme on fait son lit, on se couche. Boire la coupe jusqu'à la lie.

Elle a déjà un tout petit peu trop bu pour trouver d'autres lieux communs susceptibles de s'appliquer à sa situation, mais elle pense que ces trois dictons résument assez bien sa situation.

Elle attrape une paire de boucle d'oreilles dans l'oeuf en marqueterie qui lui sert de coffre à bijoux. Elle titube un peu – Amanda a raison... assez de martini pour l'instant – et se penche vers le miroir de sa coiffeuse d'un geste prudent, quasi-expérimental. Cherche à accrocher les boucles d'oreille, sans succès, et les tend à Amanda.

« Joli, fait Amanda sur un ton appréciateur en lui glissant une première tige dans l'oreille. Platine, diamants taille brillant... »

Pas de son âge, non plus : les boucles sont classiques, ouvragées, sophistiquées. Elles étaient à sa mère. Elle se dit que les boucles d'oreille et le martini sont sans doute les deux seules choses qui vont lui permettre de tenir le coup durant la soirée. Elle aurait préféré les chaussettes accrochées à la cheminée et le lait de poule, mais...

En général, sa mère se contentait du martini, pour ça – tenir le coup dans ce genre d'occasions. Il va falloir qu'elle arrête, un jour, de suivre son exemple car ça ne peut pas se terminer de façon heureuse.

Elle se regarde dans le miroir, impeccable et ravissante (et parfaitement déplacée) dans sa robe de soirée turquoise. Son regard reste vide lorsqu'elle plaque un sourire de circonstance sur son visage, et elle songe que finalement, elle ressemble plus à la schtroumpfette triste qu'autre chose. Elle se demande si son père, si quelqu'un, verra quelque chose au-delà des apparences, et elle ne sait pas trop si elle l'espère ou le redoute.

Elle s'enveloppe d'un voile de parfum et sort de la chambre la tête haute.

FIN

29-30 décembre 2006

Post scriptum : Pas satisfaite de cette fanfic secoue la tête j'ai l'impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a une idée et qu'on se précipite pour écrire au lieu de réfléchir deux minutes pour développer un peu. Sans mentionner le fait que c'était supposé être une fic légère sur une Sara méritant une paire de claques et que ça se termine... comme ça : je suis irrécupérable secoue la tête un peu plus fort


End file.
